


Wanting Sweet Dreams

by HauntRavensong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: This is a giant/tiny fluff, but I can't make up tags with my current phone since it's an ass so...yeah, limited minor tags that aren't in the tops list. Sorry guys.I hate this damn phone.....Curse is based off the one I made up in Lots of Love
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 33





	Wanting Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a giant/tiny fluff, but I can't make up tags with my current phone since it's an ass so...yeah, limited minor tags that aren't in the tops list. Sorry guys.
> 
> I hate this damn phone.....
> 
> Curse is based off the one I made up in Lots of Love

The cramps in your legs threatened to take over but you kept running. It's all you can do right now to escape the demons. They already tore Sam and Dean apart in front of you, and Cass, oh God, poor Cass was burned alive by holy fire!

A familiar sensation gripped your body when you stopped to rest against a tree. The sensation spread and soon you shrank to only a few inches tall, but you used this to your advantage this time by hiding near an exposed root. None of them should be able to see you here!

As you pressed your back against the tree, a hand landed on your shoulder making you scream until you whirled around and tried to connect a punch only for it to be caught. Your frightened eyes met the golden orbs of Gabriel, who had a finger pressed to his lips in a shushing motion and began to lead you away from the tree.

Knowing what was out there you tried to make him let go but his grip is too strong. Is he insane?!

"Gabe?" You hated how your voice sounded. For Chuck's sake you're a hunter, not a child!

He only continued to take you somewhere and it felt _wrong_. You didn't know the archangel very well but you know enough about him to know that he's the maker of all wisecracks, no matter how bad a situation.

The gut feeling is proven right when he turned to you with dark eyes adorning a smirk that scared you worse than any monster or even Abbadon's bitchy temper. Suddenly his face seemed to split open, showing a skull with very sharp fangs and gold eyes that shined dangerously before shutting to make his usual face again.

Before you could stagger back from him, his hand suddenly reached out and buried itself in your chest. You screamed in pain as he twisted his hand ever so slowly while the other hand held you close so you couldn't get away.

Once he had a hold of your heart he cackled and got close to whisper in your ear, "And you call yourself a hunter?" And then he yanked your heart out and you fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

The nightmare made you wake up with a start and nearly fall off the couch. Oh...wait, you can't fall off of it. Somehow you are now not only on the chest of the very archangel whom you had the nightmare about, but your curse also triggered during it and now you're much shorter than him.

You sighed in relief knowing that it was only a nightmare yet mortified by ending up on him while shrunken. This is the last time that you will ever watch a horror movie during a storm and fall asleep. Your poor heart is still going a million times a minute even though you'd calmed down.

Recently Gabriel had been staying in the bunker, but lately he had been helping Castiel put Heaven in somewhat working order. He's fun to be around and always made you feel better when down, so you have no clue why you had such a nightmare about him.

One thing you do know is that you need to get off of him before he wakes up. You don't want the nature of your curse to be known by him. Over the course of knowing him you grew feelings beyond fondness, but how could he like a human, let alone a cursed one, at all?

Once your way down was found you stepped very lightly to not rouse him. It was difficult to not trip over his shirt and coat. And the glare from the TV really didn't help, it just gave him an odd glow that made his hair shine.

Upon reaching his shoulder your foot got caught on the wrinkle of his coat making you stagger nearly off until a hand caught you. While you froze, the large fingers carefully wrapped themselves around your body to make sure you wouldn't slip out of the grip. 

Before you could even say anything the hand moved you until you were face to face with the golden eyes of Gabriel. The blue glare of the TV made them glow a slight greenish but the gold still overpowers it. Then the glare showed off a toothy smile.

"Hi there, Sweet Cheeks."

Of course you still didn't move except the instinctive tremble of your body when being seen in your current state. It caused the archangel to frown but he didn't move you any closer or further away from him. He only adjusted his grip and moved to lean against the arm of the couch more.

"You're okay," he said in a soothing tone. The last thing he wanted was for you to be this scared of him. When he was comfortable he lowered you onto his chest and gave a reassuring smile.

By now you somewhat calmed down, but you became confused, "You... you're not gonna tease me?" Oh how you hoped he could still hear you.

The archangel scoffed, obviously offended by the question. "Why would I tease you over this? I know this seems to happen when you're frightened or possibly sad. In case you'd forgotten, I don't _need_ sleep, but I do like your company."

Your face burned with the reminder of that. Oh no, he felt you shrink on him. That is embarrassing even without the nightmare about him. When you tried to scoot back you were stopped by his index finger which then began to stroke your back with a gentleness that doesn't usually belong to a being of Gabriel's size compared to you currently.

You actually liked it and felt your body slowly melt to the touch. Gabriel then smiled once again and scooted down to an almost laying down position. He continued his ministrations allowing the warmth of his body to lull you back to sleep.

"I'll still be here when you wake up," he told you, his voice rumbling under you in his chest, "and I promise that I'll only tease you when you're not scared."

You huffed a little as you finally laid down on him and muttered playfully, "I'll tell Dean you're bullying me."

He chuckled and then felt that you were asleep again. This time though he'll make sure those nightmares stay away for the rest of the night. Sometimes a hunter has to not only hunt monsters, but sweet dreams too.


End file.
